Cancer
by fatcatjack9000
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Chase is having a hard time dealing with his grandmother's death. Read and review :


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101 or My Chemical Romance's song, 'Cancer'.

**A/N: **This is reposted, because I forgot to put a disclaimer. I figured it could use one.

Thanks to everyone who is being patient for my chaptered stories. I am getting ideas, but not a lot of time… again, thanks for being patient! Enjoy!

_Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
_

Chase sat and looked at the wide ocean. He looked at each wave as it crashed onto the beach. A storm was brewing; Chase's curly brown hair laid matted and wet on the top of his head, occasionally dripping water into his deep blue eyes. The light drizzle slowly soaked his black tuxedo, yet he could feel nothing. He looked out at the ocean and sighed. There was so much living on, underneath and around it that it confused him. There was so much he couldn't see of it. He couldn't see the whales playing, or the crabs on the rocks… the thought of the same thing happening on land scared him. _What if it was like that, _he thought. _If we couldn't see everything. If we all lived in our own separate shells…_ Chase's thoughts wandered from nothing to everything. He thought of all the good times he had shared with his friends, his family, and most importantly, his grandmother.

He thought of all the time he would miss, like Christmas morning when Grandma would wake him up to open presents. He thought of 'fighting' Grandma for the last piece of stuffing at Thanksgiving. He thought about the years when he was younger, when his Grandmother joined him for trick or treating. She would wear a big witches costume, and Chase always some sort of superhero. Chase almost smiled when he remembered his grandmother scaring away little children with her broom and cauldron.

_Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favorite colors,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.  
_

You see, today was the day of Chase's grandmother's funeral. She passed quietly in the night. She was battling against cancer. It was a battle many have fought, and many have died for. Chase wasn't one for 'why me?' though. Chase always thought that was rather selfish. He thought of maybe a 'why me- right now? Why not later? Couldn't you have waited?' is better than a 'why me?'. Chase had always been very open minded, but that was before things changed. Now, the tables were turned. He couldn't remind his grandmother that he loved her. He was waited too long. And now she was gone.

_  
Now turn away,   
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
_

**[[Flashback to the funeral**

"Today we honor the life of May Ruth Matthews. She was a wonderful woman, with a very open heart. She was never bad spirited, and she gave the world's best advice," The preacher read. Chase thought it was stupid that some guy who didn't even know his grandmother was 'honoring' her. Luckily, the preacher got done quickly and it was time for people to read their speeches.

"Chase Matthews would now like to say a few words," the preacher said. Zoey, who was sitting next to Chase, gave him a smile and a light push on the arm. Chase took a deep breath and went up to the podium.

"My grandmother was an amazing woman. I've never met anyone like her. She was wonderful; she helped me whenever I needed it. I remember when I got accepted into PCA, she was there with me, jumping up and down. When I came home for the holidays last year she ran out the door and hugged me for a good 5 minutes before I had barely even stepped out of the taxi. The last time I saw her was before the school year started.

"When I left, she cried. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, this was my 3rd time leaving her. So I sat with her and we planned to meet up and see each other every once in a while. But it never happened. Things kept getting in the way; my mom said she was busy with volunteer work and being a librarian. I knew that wasn't the whole story but I agreed. Then, on my birthday, I got a call saying my grandmother had fallen ill. I raced to the hospital only to find that my grandmother had been battling cancer for 3 months," Chase said solemnly. Zoey, Nicole and Lola were all crying silently, and Logan and Michael were trying to comfort them. Logan held Zoey close because she seemed to be the one taking it worst. Logan guessed she couldn't stand to see Chase so hurt. Chase took a deep breath and continued.

"When I got to the hospital, I found my grandmother in her bed. I have never seen her so frail. I was about to tell her how much I missed her and how much I loved her when lights started flashing and her machines started beeping. A bunch of doctors raced in and tried to save her… but they couldn't," Chase said, swallowing his tears. By now, most of the audience had tears in their eyes, including Michael and Logan.

"My grandmother passed away on November 12th, 2007. And I couldn't even tell her I loved her before she left," Chase said, a tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and found another tear quickly replaced it. He went to sit down.

_Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know  
_

**[[Still in flashback to funeral**

The rest of the funeral was a blur for Chase. His mother and father spoke, and so did his Aunt Marie. As everyone was leaving they hugged Chase, but all he could remember was walking out of the chapel to see one lily lying on the floor. He took it and laid it on top of his grandmother's casket.

"I really miss you," he said, his voice cracking.

**[[End flashback**

_  
That if you say (if you say)  
Goodbye today (goodbye today)  
I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)  
_

Chase was excused from school for the week, and it was tough on everyone. Chase didn't leave his room except to use the bathroom. He relied on Michael, Logan and everyone to bring him food. One day after class, Zoey knocked on his door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Chase said, monotonously. Zoey slowly opened the door and Chase saw she was carrying to coffee cups.

"I got you some hot chocolate," Zoey said. Chase just nodded and she climbed onto his bed next to him. She handed him his hot chocolate.

"You doing okay?" she asked, sipping her drink. Chase nodded slightly.

"Really?" she asked. Silence. Chase was silent for several minutes.

"No," he said, his voice cracking yet again.

"I really, really miss her. How could she leave without letting me say goodbye??" he asked, sobbing on Zoey's shoulder.

_  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

A/N: Did you like? Review! I'll read one of your stories and review you :D thanks peeps!!


End file.
